


Inducement

by y24478974



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tybalt, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Mercutio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: Mercutio是個Omega。這件事除了他自己和父母及舅舅外沒人知道，直到那天——他從小的到大的宿敵Tybalt，誘導他發情了。





	Inducement

ABO，有私設，有懷孕情節。  
應該是Nico提包。  
想讓他們有個溫馨一點的結局。  
他們屬於莎翁，OOC屬於我。

*

　　事情要從那天早晨Tybalt帶著一大群Capulet怒氣沖沖的在廣場叫囂讓Romeo出來決鬥說起。  
　　Romeo前一晚沒回家，Mercutio問了Benvolio知不知道他去了哪，對方聳了聳肩。  
　　Mercutio於是打了頭陣去面對Tybalt；Tybalt一見到他，怒氣更甚。Mercutio調笑般的叫了兩聲他的名字，滿意的看著貓王子按捺不住怒火的表情。  
　　突然之間，兩人同時向彼此撲了過去，扭打起來，像兩隻互相撕咬的野獸，不死不休。  
　　Mercutio額角滲出薄汗，面色微紅，他將原因歸於腎上腺素作用，卻在真正主角Romeo總算出現、擋在兩人中間時，意外發生了。  
　　Omega信息素的味道以Mercutio為中心在廣場炸開，有些比較敏感的Alpha已經開始流起了鼻血，其中包含Romeo，他往後退了幾步，震驚的看著他的好友。  
　　Mercutio雖然瘋狂，但在大庭廣眾下被誘導發情完全是他意料之外，而且很明顯的，罪魁禍首就是面前這個看似鎮定無比的人，不過實際上他連自己的信息素都快收不住了。  
　　Tybalt伸手扯住Mercutio的衣領，把已經快站不直的Omega拖離現場。  
　　他們踉踉蹌蹌的闖進一家旅店，一句話都沒說就逕自找了間房間進去。旅店主人正要對兩名擅闖者發作，一看是Capulet的少爺和Escalus親王的外甥後立刻噤了聲。  
　　「把你該死的信息素收一收。」Tybalt把人扔在床上，狀似嫌惡的說。  
　　「你對Omega真是所知甚少啊貓王子？」Mercutio半撐著身子，搖搖手指，「我是被你誘導發情的，要是你不標記我，我會整個月都是這種味道；你也會。你的信息素也快收不住了吧？」  
　　沒有一個Alpha或Omega會傻到放出信息素邊在街上大搖大擺的走，那太危險，你永遠無法得知一群人圍著你硬要和你做愛時會發生什麼事。  
　　Mercutio已經快撐不住了，他僅剩的理智支撐他不要像個飢渴的婊子張開腿求Tybalt上他。  
　　他十六歲的時候第一次發情，比起現在的情況溫和太多；那僅僅是個提醒，提醒他是個Omega，他甚至不需要Alpha就可以熬過去。一般的Omega在第一次發情後要一直等到信息素高度相配的Alpha才會被誘導發情，而那簡直是災難。Mercutio在書上讀過，此時的Omega會完全被情欲征服，只存野獸交合的本能；對Alpha十足依賴，需要對方的標記、無論臨時或是永久，才能稍稍緩解排山倒海襲來的情熱。  
　　平均而言，發情會持續5天。  
　　儘管Tybalt很不想承認，但Mercutio說的對。他生平第一次對自己的信息素感到力不從心，它們衝出他的身體，尋求與Mercutio那股令他上癮的氣味結合。  
　　他欺身壓上床上的人，他們的臉靠得似乎太近了，Mercutio的鼻息呼到他臉上，帶著熱氣和幾絲誘人。  
　　「Tybalt，求你，操我。」Mercutio偏頭在他耳邊說。  
　　Tybalt像隻豹子似的低吼一聲。下一秒Mercutio紫色的上衣就被撕的七零八落，肌膚暴露在外。  
　　因為仇恨，他從未仔細看過或是摸過Mercutio，現在有了機會，乾燥粗糙的手在不算壯、卻絕對算是結實的的肌肉上摩娑。Mercutio的體溫很高，Tybalt微涼的手正好緩和了他的熱氣。他難耐的扭動身子想要更多。  
　　Tybalt捏住他的下頷，將脣貼了上去。和之前在舞會上蜻蜓點水、玩鬧似的偷香不同，他們切切實實的脣舌交纏，熱切地像是要把彼此吞入腹中。  
　　越漲越高的情欲不允許他們將前戲時間拉的太長，Tybalt一邊吻著Mercutio，一邊拉下他的褲子——前方後方都是溼的。Mercutio的後穴不斷地分泌出淫液，把他的下身弄得溼滑一片。  
　　因為長期練劍而有薄繭的手在Mercutio的性器擼了兩把，Mercutio發出一聲抽泣似的短呼，勾著Tybalt的頸子把他又拉近了點。  
　　Tybalt抓著Mercutio的腰把人轉了個身，Mercutio自覺的翹起屁股，把後穴完全暴露在Tybalt面前。兩根手指僅僅用口水濡溼過就插了進去，卻意外的沒受到什麼阻礙，Mercutio的後穴接納良好。  
　　Tybalt一邊做著擴張，一邊撩開Mercutio的長髮，俯身舔吻他後頸的腺體，弄得Mercutio的腰都快酸麻的抬不起來。  
　　擴張進行的很順利，沒多久Tybalt就又加了一根手指。Mercutio覺得這完全不夠，他想要更大更粗的東西填滿他。  
　　沒有任何預警，Tybalt抽出沾滿淫液的手指，強硬的塞進了Mercutio的嘴裡，Mercutio順從的吸吮著，絲毫不介意那是自己後穴的淫液；此時Tybalt一手握著他的腰直直幹了進去。  
　　進入的瞬間後穴瞬間絞緊，Tybalt享受地瞇了瞇眼，抽出手指轉而抓住Mercutio的肩，沒等他再多適應就大力的抽動起來。Mercutio想說些渾話挑逗Tybalt，卻被他猛烈的動作撞的僅能發出破碎的音節，只好喘息著、一聲聲叫著Tybalt。  
　　兩人的信息素交纏在一起，混合成一種奇妙的味道包裹在身周。  
　　「想要我操進生殖腔嗎？小蕩貨。」Tybalt在Mercutio耳邊問，語氣溫柔繾綣。  
　　「還需要徵得我同意麼？我可不記得你是這麼紳士的人。」Mercutio扭頭看他。  
　　「是了。我的確不是紳士。」Tybalt說道，一個挺進操入了Mercutio的生殖腔，那是更上一層的快感，對他們兩個都是。  
　　Omega的生殖腔只有在發情時才會張開，所以這是Mercutio第一次感受到這麼強烈的快感，蔓延到四肢百骸，幾乎將他淹沒，酥麻感傳遍全身，他大口大口的喘息，呻吟越來越甜膩。Tybalt撈起他癱軟的腰，下身的動作減慢了，在剛剛找到的Mercutio的敏感點細細研磨。  
　　「Tybalt、好Tybalt——」Mercutio的聲音竟帶上了哭腔——這是Tybalt聞所未聞的——「別這樣、你是隻好貓，對吧？」  
　　Tybalt也沒打算玩太久，這只是剛開始，後面還有好幾天呢。  
　　「或許是的。」他隨意的回道，下身恢復了剛才抽插的頻率。  
　　Mercutio被他頂的連呻吟都碎成一片片了，眼裡含著水氣；Tybalt連聲招呼都沒打就咬了他的腺體做了臨時標記，雙重刺激下，Mercutio弓起身子，只稍稍被撫慰就硬到不行的性器吐出濁液，達到了第一次高潮。Tybalt被他夾的差點忍不住，幸好他還留點理智和自制力夠強，等了一會兒才抽出來，射在了床單上。  
　　Omega發情時的受孕率極高，他不想冒這個險。  
　　高潮過後的Mercutio趴在床上，連動都不想動。Tybalt躺到他身邊，伸手按住他的眼皮，「睡會。」  
　　「貓王子這就不行了？」  
　　「後邊還有好幾天呢，我怕你受不了。」  
　　「沒想到貓王子這麼體貼——」  
　　「睡。」Tybalt加重了語氣。

　　後來的幾天，Tybalt其實不太記得他們都做了什麼。只模模糊糊的有印象，他們其中一方會被情熱弄醒，搖搖另一個人，然後開始做愛，接著睡覺。再被情熱弄醒。如此循環往復。  
　　還算幸運的是，Mercutio的發情期並沒有真的到五天，而是三天就結束了。  
　　最後一次情熱時，Tybalt咬著Mercutio的耳朵笑著回敬：「這樣你就不行了？」  
　　Mercutio嗤笑：「你還沒見識到什麼呢。」一個翻身，坐在了Tybalt身上，邊扭動腰邊揉捏自己的乳頭，表情銷魂。Tybalt沒管他，縱容他自個玩一次，他什麼也不用做。  
　　事態卻超出了預期。  
　　他沒來得及抽身，在Mercutio身體裡成了結，射出的精液澆灌著Mercutio的生殖腔，爽的他尖叫。完事後Mercutio似是沒意識到事情的嚴重性，趴在他身上就這樣半暈半睡了過去，留下Tybalt一個人不知所措。  
　　永久性標記。發情期Omega受孕率達九成五。  
　　他就這樣把下半生給了仇人之友。  
　　Tybalt幾乎要惱羞成怒的搖醒Mercutio給他一拳——甚至殺了他——，但Alpha的本能阻止了他，他對Omega下不了手，即便這個Omega能和身為Alpha的他打的勢均力敵。  
　　他挪開Mercutio，下床去浴室冲了個澡，穿好衣服，臨走前看了熟睡的小瘋子一眼，自嘲的彎了彎嘴角。  
　　他走到旅店櫃台，付了這幾天的房錢。旅店主人告訴他Capulet曾派人來找過他，以及——Romeo和Juliet將在半個月後補辦一個盛大的婚禮。  
　　不過就是和Mercutio與世隔絕般的廝混了三天，世界彷彿瞬間變了樣。  
　　原本互相敵視的兩個家族因為子女的結合於數百年來首次握手言和，而Juliet——Juliet即將成為他人的新娘，對象是個Montague，該死的Montague；這比Paris還要令他難以接受。  
　　Tybalt讓旅店主人待會去換床單，順便叫醒Mercutio，事情交代完畢，他頭也不回的離開了。  
　　他在街上遊蕩，看見穿著紅色衣服的人們和藍衣的人們相談甚歡，再也沒有過去劍拔弩張的氣氛；廣場中央的界線形同虛設。  
　　Tybalt第一次見到這樣的維洛那，這樣——名副其實，被稱為愛之都的城市。（*）  
　　他有點恍惚，似乎一切只是他的幻想那般，和平的假象一觸即碎。他回到Capulet家，回到自己的房間，無視了所有人。  
　　生於仇恨、長於爭鬥的Tybalt現在覺得，他的人生就像一場笑話。緊抓在手裡的化為虛無，他迷茫了起來，生活對他而言再無意義。  
　　有人敲了門，Fred推門探頭說Capulet伯爵和夫人有事找他。  
　　Tybalt煩躁的點點頭，跟著Peter去見了Capulet的兩位大家長。

　　……他不該去的。  
　　Tybalt躺在床上，瞪著天花板。  
　　果然是為了他和Mercutio的事，畢竟當時動靜太大了，現在全維洛那都認為他倆是一對。  
　　那兩位的意思很明確：讓他順水推舟跟Mercutio結婚。  
　　「跟王室結親沒什麼不好的。」  
　　既然Juliet不能跟Paris結婚，那麼剛把親王外甥誘導發情的他自然是最佳選擇。  
　　果然，他不過是個工具。Tybalt有種被命運捆綁的無力感。（*）

　　Tybalt沒有順從伯爵和夫人的意思去向Mercutio獻殷勤，事實上他們一直到兩個星期後、Romeo和Juliet的婚禮上才再次見面。  
　　他看著親愛的表妹被Capulet伯爵牽著走過紅毯，交到另外一個男人手上；Juliet臉上洋溢著幸福，笑容甜美而純真。  
　　她與Romeo如此相配；沒錯，她就應該跟陽光、熱情，討人喜歡的Romeo在一起，用被仇恨詛咒的這副身子去接近她根本就是玷汙了上帝的神龕（*），罪大惡極。  
　　Tybalt突然覺得眼前的畫面有點刺眼，他轉身離開了會場，連誓詞都沒有聽完。  
　　他在建築的陰影處一下下的鎚著牆壁，手已經滲出了血，但是他不在意。  
　　忽然有個人從背後抱住了他。Tybalt警戒的扣住那人的手腕，一股熟悉的氣味竄進他的鼻腔，是Mercutio。  
　　他使了點力氣把人拉開，帶到自己面前，將他困在他與牆壁間的窄小空隙。Tybalt伸手扼住了Mercutio的頸子，對方沒有掙扎，眼中帶著笑意，他突然就使不上力氣了，手無力的垂下。  
　　Mercutio湊近他，然後吻了上去。  
　　Tybalt並未為突如其來的吻而慌張，他早有預感。永久標記後的Alpha和Omega會不自覺的互相吸引，無論在生理或是心理上。  
　　Mercutio越吻越深入，手不安分的探到了Tybalt的下體，感受到那裡已經有微微抬頭的趨勢，卻被Tybalt一把推開。  
　　Mercutio舔了舔脣，盯著Tybalt匆忙離去的背影，心底一陣失落。

　　Escalus親王發覺自家外甥在從那次於廣場被誘導發情、還和Capulet家的大少爺一起「失蹤」了三天後，變得不太對勁。不過外甥一直都是公認的瘋瘋癲癲，他也沒有特別在意。  
　　直到Mercutio在某天早餐看著他最愛吃的食物乾嘔了好幾聲，卻除了膽汁外沒吐出什麼的時候，他才驚覺有什麼真的發生了。  
　　等大夫診斷過，確認真的是孕期反應後，親王立刻派人去Capulet家捎去了消息。  
　　沒多久Capulet伯爵和夫人就攜Tybalt抵達。  
　　夫人朝Tybalt使了個眼色讓他進房和Mercutio待著，他們長輩有事要討論。  
　　Tybalt在門外猶豫了很久，最後還是推門走了進去。  
　　Mercutio半躺在床上，面色有點蒼白；Tybalt從沒見過他如此脆弱的樣子。他又要控制不住自己的信息素了，而對方也是。  
　　他走近Mercutio，對方突然一伸手拉住了他欲往床上帶，Tybalt顧忌到孩子硬是穩住了身形，只坐在了床邊。  
　　「……我故意的。那次。」Mercutio冒出了一句。  
　　Tybalt挑眉。  
　　Mercutio大笑，「多麼可笑——我，Mercutio，在尚未察覺之時竟已深深戀著你，Tybalt；然而你的心裡除了那無來由的仇恨便是Juliet——天使般的Juliet，她是如此純潔美麗，值得世上最好的珍寶，不容任何事物玷汙——」  
　　Tybalt受不了他神經質的笑，決定以行動代替言語，用自己的嘴脣堵上小瘋子的。  
　　Mercutio在他吻上來的一瞬渾身震了一下，但很快就抱住了他的脖子開始回吻。  
　　他們吻的纏綿，不知不覺放出了信息素，糅合在一起。  
　　經過幾天的沉澱與思考，Tybalt想給自己一個機會——如果Mercutio也同意的話。  
　　他拒絕再為仇恨而活，他想試著尋找他失落已久的心。  
　　Tybalt的脣漸漸下移，手也開始帶著情欲的撫摩著Mercutio的腰。  
　　Mercutio卻按住了他，從綿長的吻退出，輕笑：「悠著點，你可不想傷到你女兒吧？」他往內側靠了點，示意Tybalt上床來。  
　　「女兒？你怎麼知道。」Tybalt對於要當父親這件事還是有種不真實感。女兒……他並不認為自己足夠溫柔到去照顧一個女兒。他太殘暴了，這樣的一個父親對女孩兒不是件好事。  
　　「Omega的直覺。」Mercutio回答。「……大夫說至少要等五個月胎兒穩定了之後才能做，而且不能太激烈。」他這句話是貼著Tybalt的耳朵說的，語氣十成十的挑逗。Tybalt蹙眉的表情把他逗樂了。  
　　之後無人出聲，兩人難得安靜的靠在一起。Mercutio不說些瘋話的時候還是挺可愛的。Tybalt如此認為。  
　　「……所以我們真的要結婚？」  
　　果然安靜不了太久。  
　　「你不願意麼？」Tybalt挑眉。  
　　「只是覺得就這樣把下半輩子給了一個前幾天還想捅死我的人，有點虧了。」  
　　Tybalt斜睨了他一眼，懊惱的發覺自己竟無法反駁。

　　「不要婚紗？」  
　　Mercutio鄭重的搖頭。  
　　「確定？」  
　　「噢Tybalt，如果是為了你的什麼性癖，我自然是願意的；但這次情況不同，不，我不願意。」  
　　Tybalt於是在清單上劃掉一項，低頭問：「有什麼其他想法？」  
　　Mercutio想了會，突然誇張的一拍手，「舞會！」  
　　Tybalt知道他在說什麼，上個月Capulet家舉辦的蒙面舞會，也就是Romeo和Juliet初遇的地方。  
　　「你那時還親了我，兩次！為什麼，貓王子？」（*）  
　　的確，那時他一見到Mercutio，怒火噌地就上來了，從二樓下到舞池挑釁了他，還抓著Mercutio的頭髮吻了他兩下，雖然都只是蜻蜓點水式的輕碰。事後他回想起來也很疑惑自己當時為什麼會這樣做。  
　　他討厭Mercutio，卻又被他吸引，矛盾無比。  
　　不過此時Mercutio正枕在他的大腿上，跟他討論禮服樣式。  
　　世事真是無常啊。Tybalt忍不住想。  
　　Mercutio居然成了把他從仇恨的泥淖中拉出來的人，在他的腹中，有個見證他們兩個結合的小生命正在形成。他賦予了迷茫的Tybalt新的生活意義。  
　　或許……他真的有機會擁有一個屬於自己的家庭。  
　　Tybalt把Mercutio從腿上拉起來，握住他的手，與他四目相對，神情專注：「Mercutio，我沒有心。我只能用憤怒填補空虛，讓仇恨滋長，在黑暗中墮落。曾經，Juliet是我生命中唯一的光，她帶來了喜悅與純真；但是你給我的更多，你給了我一個重新開始的機會，一個我從來不敢奢望的未來。」他停頓了一下，面前的人收起了戲謔的表情，一樣認真的注視他。「Mercutio Escalus，你願意陪我……找回我的心嗎？」  
　　Mercutio的眼睛亮晶晶的，似有萬千星辰閃爍。他輕輕笑了：「人人都說我瘋，我看你倒是比我還瘋，親愛的。你怎麼會沒有心呢？」他把Tybalt的手往他的左胸帶，「——就在這裡，感受到了麼？它為我、為你、為我們的孩子而鮮活地跳動。它一直都在。」

/End.

*其實我並不清楚「愛之都」這個別稱是什麼時候出現的，但是私心很喜歡這個名字（#  
*提包你比起原作已經很幸運了呀，原作才真是命運作弄人  
*出自原作羅茱初遇時，羅密歐吹妻之語（？  
*出自某次演出TR的強吻二連擊（？）B站有視頻，最後TR還接了JE的飛吻hhhhhh  
然後我想說TY上Nico提包的視頻so難找……


End file.
